


Dickinette: Performance

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Dickinette, F/M, MariBat, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Richard GraysonPrompt: PerformanceDate: February, Tuesday 11
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Dickinette: Performance

"This is so dumb," Dick softly mumbled, raising his head from the table to gaze about.

An elongated stage stretched from one side of the room he was in to the other, that was made of a pale grey marble. People danced all around. Drinks sloshed in their hands. The colourful lights above shone brightly onto those below, as they flashed sporadically.

"Excuse me, sir. Your order?" a polite voice called.

Dick turned, seeing a woman stood in front of the rounded wooden table he was sat at. Her midnight locks were flowing freely, settled on her small shoulders. Freckles dotted her pale cheeks like the flecks sprinkled throughout her bluebell irises.

She placed down a short glass in a graceful movement, that was filled to the brim with a golden liquid. Bubbles fizzled at the surface of it, producing a misty air that wafted into the atmosphere.

"Thank you," he said, smiling lightly at the female.

"It was my pleasure."

The words seemed to almost roll off of her tongue, reminiscent of a purring cat.

Before he could question the expression gracing her features, however, her clothed back soon faced him, followed by her retreating figure as she strolled away.

Slightly confused, he mumbled a practically inaudible, "Huh."

"Goddammit, Edward!" a male shouted in frustration, yet with a clear hint of amusement laced in his tone. The exclamation was backed up by a chorus of deep chuckles in response.

Glancing in the direction of the noise, Dick caught sight of a man seated with a dozen more surrounding him, creating a protective shield without much suspicion. He was dressed in a forest green suit, with accents of purple skillfully stitched throughout.

At the opposite end of his table, a few tipsy criminals were situated, laughing voraciously without a care in the world. Their mouths were twisted into grins, that slurred out speech compiled of jumbled up words.

Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes. He reached for the glass he had ordered blindly and brought it into his grip, before raising it up to his lips. The beverage was soon swallowed by him in a few hefty gulps, that shook the surface of his throat harshly.

Smacking his lips, he noted the features of the liquid - sour, tangy and sweet, accompanied with a burning sensation in his esophagus.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the criminal underworld!" someone suddenly announced, a microphone letting their vocals spread across the entire lounge. "As promised, our special guest will soon be performing their show on this very stage that I am stood on, and let me tell you, it will be an absolute banger!"

The surrounding mass cheered in response, whistling and clapping in a cacophony of noise and excitement. Dick even spotted the Riddler joining in, adding to the ruckus.

Raising a brow in puzzlement, the hero went to place his drink back onto the table, when he noticed a white shape beneath the cup. He pulled it off, opening up the paper. Creases marred the material, with bits of tape stuck to the edges of it.

**'Hope you liked the drink - it was my speciality.**

**Enjoy the show, Blue Bird. Wouldn't want to miss it.'**

As soon as he had finished reading the note, Dick's eyes widened. He comprehended the words, scanning over them several times to confirm their existence. Before he could act on the contents, the brightness all around him dimmed. Shadows began to lurk in the corners.

His head whipped about, searching for the Asian woman with her tresses wavy and out. The Asian woman with smoky black eye shadow and pale pink lipstick.

"Alright! Introducing the new black cat in town..."

There was the pounding of feet and clapping of hands to build suspense. Dick only carried on his hunt for the sight of Marinette.

"...Lady Noire!"

Immediately, sound roared in his ears, consisting of screams and whoops to accompany the reveal of the vigilante. People flung their arms drunkenly in the air, whilst certain men narrowed their eyes conspiringly at the stage.

Ever so slowly, the velvet red curtains eased open, revealing a void of black, endless and infinite as if in space. Then, something appeared.

A pair of emerald eyes.

They were outlined in an onyx mask, that was placed on a pale-skinned face. Pointed teeth grinned slyly at the rallying crowd, a bright ivory that stood out from the woman's obsidian suit decorated with green.

Dick, alarmed at Lady Noire's presence, tried to stand. However, the attempt was futile. A sudden wave of dizziness forced him to fall limply back on the chair, with a perfect view of the female's oncoming performance. He groaned in discomfort.

Music drifted into his ears. It was from saxophones, played by nearby musicians at shorter stages on both sides of the room. The tune was uplifting and exhilarating at the same time, letting his muscles ease up from their tenseness as he gave in to the numbness in his body.

Marinette's long midnight braid swung hypnotically behind her toned back, with a lime bobble tying the strands together at the bottom. Her heeled shoes clacked on the marble platform below, echoing in the hush lounge.

Slit irises scoured the mob, like a predator watching for their prey. Little did anyone know, that was exactly what Lady Noire was.

Dick and Marinette made a flash of contact with their eyes, though it went by as fast as it lasted. The only evidence of it ever happening was the smirk adorning her face right before her mouth opened to sing.

Lyrics started to escape her throat, in a melody that was all to familiar. The pitch was perfectly level, at the right speed and in time with the instruments in the background.

She sang about lies and deceit, betrayal and abandonment. How words couldn't always be believed. How actions couldn't always be forgiven. The sheer truth twinkling in her eyes gave the impression that the message was true, that it was heartfelt and experienced.

Dick couldn't help the awe that showed on his face, accentuated by his wide open jaw. A blush rose on his cheeks, following a line about never knowing the full story. About calling someone the villain. She pointedly gave him an amused gaze.

Lady Noire's clawed fingers twirled around a short baton, with her other hand holding a handled microphone to her chin. It allowed her beautiful vocals to play through the towering speakers on the walls, that vibrated with every powerful beat.

By now, she was turned to Dick, disguising the position as a way to stare into the captivated crowd. Her head tilted upward at the last note of the song, that increased in volume as she stretched it out.

The saxophones stopped in unison, leaving the room silent and Lady Noire smug.

"Cataclysm!"

She leaped up on light feet, pressing a hand ladled with destructive energy onto the roof above. Cracks seeped from the impact, spreading wildly until the very foundations of the building shook.

The criminals around suddenly panicked, scrambling back and away from the runway stage.

Dick forced his limbs to move, though the action was useless when his body was heavy from an unknown force. He watched as bricks began to crumble all around, dotting white dust all over the floor.

He witnessed a scaffolding become loose on top of him, threatening to fall. Panic spread across his features, thoughts shooting through his mind a million miles an hour.

Just as it began its descent, a woman appeared in front of him, spinning a staff vigorously to create a shield. The brick broke apart like it would at an extractor fan when it made contact with the rotating weapon.

She shifted to look him in the eye, as a comforting gloved hand lay on Dick's shoulder. "I've got you, Blue Bird," Lady Noire whispered, grabbing him abruptly and holding him safely to her petite figure.

Images zipped past him, with a breeze blowing onto his fringe. His legs dangled uselessly in the sky as Marinette jumped from roof to roof gracefully.

When they had finally landed on stable ground, the woman had barely broken a sweat. She softly placed him against a chimney, with him automatically leaning back to alleviate his weight.

A hand stroked through his hair, pushing it from his forehead. Dick then felt the tingle of a lingering kiss on his temple, and heat rush up to his cheeks.

"Stay here, Blue Bird," she advised earnestly. "I'll deal with the Penguin's illegal trade, okay? The drugs will wear off soon, don't worry."

The feline sent him a sweet beam, placing a chaste kiss to his chapped lips before springing up and away back to the rubble of the Iceberg Lounge.


End file.
